


don’t do it

by angxxl



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smoking, fem!AU, kink smoker, wei wuxian fem!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Após anos de casamento, Lan Wangji ainda não se acostumou em ver a esposa usando apenas a sua camisa enquanto fuma na janela do apartamento em que vivem, aproveitando um dia qualquer para mostrar os efeitos que Wei Ying tem sobre si.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 6





	don’t do it

**unique: it’ll have consequences**

> * * *

A cama estava vazia demais, fria demais e sem o tão característico cheiro da esposa. Lan Wangji entreabriu os olhos, sentindo-os pesados por um momento e deixou-os correrem pelo quarto levemente escuro enquanto procurava a mulher, suspirou ao passar a mão no lado em que ela ocupava, podendo sentir o frio ao toque antes de sentar-se na cama macia. 

Eram casados há alguns anos e a rotina deles não era muito difícil, sabia que a mulher tinha um pequeno vício — esse que sempre aparecia depois de um dia cansativo, ou até mesmo depois que se entregavam ao prazer. Era algo que o rapaz havia se acostumado com o tempo, afinal sempre podia apreciar a esposa usando suas camisas enquanto se debruçava contra o batente da janela, observando a rua vazia ao que a fumaça translúcida pairava sob a sua cabeça. 

A cena mais bonita que um dia já havia presenciado foi quando a pegou fumando pela primeira vez, sua camisa social fazia o corpo bonito parecer ainda mais sensual enquanto podia ver os fios negros bagunçados cobrirem as costas pequenas da mulher. Uma grande cascata de madeixas negras que desciam até abaixo dos seios, onde ainda estava vívido em sua mente como aquelas madeixas se envolviam e aconchegaram-se em sua mão, ajudando-o a ter um apoio além da cintura da mulher. 

Wangji apenas pôde suspirar antes de vestir a cueca perdida pelo quarto, por mais que fosse extremamente organizado, ainda sim tinha seus momentos onde deixava a bagunça de Wei Ying preencher seus aposentos e sua vida, onde deixava e aproveitava a mulher jogar suas roupas por todos os cantos do quarto com pressa pela necessidade do corpo alheio. 

Com calma o homem se levantou, calçando os sapatos ao lado da cama para ir até a janela que ficava em um dos quartos do apartamento, sabia que a esposa amava a vista ampla que tinha ali. Era uma das janelas que dava para a imensidão da cidade de Gusu, por mais fria que parecesse, a garota gostava da visão dos prédios altos com diversas luzes piscando por atenção. A melancolia da noite era agradável à mulher, pelo menos naqueles momentos. 

— A cama ficou fria sem você. — Mesmo que fosse calma e baixa, a voz havia assustado a garota, fazendo-a dar um leve pulo para levar a mão até a altura do peito, como se estivesse recuperando do susto. — Desculpe, Wei Ying. — Lan Zhan comentou assim que viu a situação em que a garota havia se encontrado, oferecendo um singelo sorriso assim que se aproximou dela. 

— Tudo bem, Lan Zhan. Eu precisava fumar. — A mulher disse num tom baixo, erguendo o cigarro pela metade antes de levá-lo até seus lábios, tragando uma leve quantidade. 

Deixou-se aconchegar no corpo pequeno da esposa, abraçando-a por trás enquanto sentia o leve cheiro da nicotina pairar a sua frente. Não tardando em se curvar lentamente, deixando o rosto rente a curva do pescoço alheio, aproveitando a posição para roçar seus lábios contra a derme quente da mulher. Sorrindo de forma sutil ao ver a pele maltratada arrepiar-se pelo contato direto. 

Amava como o corpo alheio sempre correspondia à altura de todos os seus toques, beijos e provocações. Passou os dentes suavemente pela derme da companheira, podendo escutar o suspiro deleitoso da garota em seus braços. Não tardando em deixar uma das mãos seguir por baixo da camisa larga que a Wei usava, tocando-lhe lentamente a cintura enquanto podia levar a outra até os seios bonitos dela, apertando-os de forma suave ao senti-la amolecer contra seus braços. 

Sorriu ao ter os suspiros deleitosos da garota para si, apoiada contra o batente enquanto os olhos se mantinham fechados e a boca entreaberta. Apertou os bicos duros da esposa sem força, apenas pelo fato de que tinha ciência de que ela era extremamente sensível ali. A observou deixar o cigarro entre os dentes antes de voltar a segurá-lo com os dedos, erguendo o olhar para o marido. Exibindo aquelas íris acinzentadas ao homem atrás de si. 

— Lan Zhan… — O nome foi dito num tom baixo, quebrado o suficiente para ser entendido como um gemido. 

O homem apenas roubou um breve selar dos lábios maltratados da esposa, recebendo o gosto da nicotina com o ato. Logo levando a mão que acariciava os seios bonitos da mulher até a coxa alheia, deixando com que a perna ficasse levemente aberta para passar a acariciar a boceta molhada. Tocando-a com lentidão no clítoris até tê-la trêmula contra seus dedos, penetrando-os na cavidade molhada. 

As mãos trêmulas de Wei Wuxian tocavam os braços com diversos desenhos em desespero, apertando-os assim que sentiu as pernas trêmulas o suficiente para não conseguir manter seu próprio peso. Sendo amparada pelo marido enquanto gozava contra os dedos longos do Lan. 

Sentiu-se ser apoiada contra o parapeito novamente, a camisa de outrora sendo erguida com rapidez antes da garota finalmente sentir o falo duro do marido lhe penetrar. Suspiros de ambos escapavam a cada centímetro a mais, cada vez que o rapaz adentrava o corpo quente da esposa. 

O Lan deixou o corpo ir de encontro ao da companheira, escutando o leve choque entre as peles enquanto se deleitava com os suspiros entrecortados que a mulher soltava. Suspirou em deleite antes de envolver as mechas negras com a mão, torcendo-as ali para ter um apoio. 

Manteve uma das mãos contra a cintura alheia, apertando o local sem muita força para firmar o corpo à sua frente. O rapaz exibiu um breve sorriso ao vê-la apoiada contra a janela, o cigarro esquecido em seus dedos enquanto o prazer deixava-a levemente desnorteada. Afundou-se contra a carne farta da mulher, gemendo o nome alheio cada vez que seu pau ia fundo dentro da cavidade quente. 

Pôde senti-la tremer contra seus braços, firmando o apoio ao que seu quadril se impulsionava com mais força contra o dela. O som dos corpos se chocando aumentava conforme os gemidos da Wei se tornavam mais frequentes e as provocações se perdiam na metade da frase. Não resistindo em trazê-la para perto de si, deixando com que as costas dela ficassem grudadas em seu peitoral. 

— Wei Ying fica linda assim. — sussurrou, aproveitando a posição para analisar a face rubra da garota enquanto podia continuar falando. — Tão molhada, sinto meu pau ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de ti. 

O rapaz apenas sorriu ao escutar um gemido manhoso da garota, deixando sua mão ir até a garganta alheia, apertando o local sem força, apenas pelo prazer de tê-la ali. 

Os olhos fechados denunciavam o quão excitada estava, as mãos trêmulas seguravam o braço do esposo cada vez que seu corpo sofria um espasmo. O nome do companheiro era proferido de forma baixa, quase desesperada enquanto o corpo tremia contra o dele, deixando-a mole pouco após o orgasmo. 

Entreabriu os lábios novamente, gemendo ao sentir o gozo alheio lhe preencher. Pôde sentir o falo alheio lhe penetrar mais algumas vezes, arfando pelo arrepio que aquilo lhe causava. 

— Wei Ying fica tão bonita com esse cigarro, mal consigo me controlar. — A voz baixa e grave de WangJi fora audível pouco após ele retirar o falo de dentro da esposa, deixando leves selares pelo pescoço e ombros dela. 

— Não se controle, Lan Zhan. Apenas isso. — A voz provocativa era algo costumeiro enquanto era acompanhada pelo sorriso arteiro de Ying. 

O homem sorriu em deleite, apertando a garota contra si em um abraço carinhoso enquanto esperava-a se recuperar do orgasmo recente. Provavelmente tendo que esperá-la ali para mais um ou dois cigarros, nada que alguns carinhos não resolvessem no final.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que gostem, a amy betou pra mim então aproveitem. <3 
> 
> * fanfic também postada no spirit com o mesmo user.


End file.
